Cadeau de Novembre
by Eriadh
Summary: Une rencontre pour une redécouverte. Un cadeau qui change tout.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Je pense que vous devez vous douter que je ne suis pas l'auteure de cet univers

Rating : Au feeling. Peut-être M avec lemon, peut-être T avec lime... couple Harry Potter / Draco Malfoy.

Résumé : Une rencontre, une redécouverte, au sommet d'une tour au mois de Novembre. Je ne veux pas en dire plus ^^

Notes : Je préfère vous prévenir, il se peut que cette histoire n'ait jamais de fin. Je commence à l'écrire suite à une inspiration subite et il se peut qu'elle retombe comme un soufflé. Les publications ne seront donc pas régulières (surtout en arrivant au BAC). Mais je vous souhaite quand même du plaisir !

_**Cadeau de Novembre**_

Il était assis les deux jambes dans le vide et regardait droit devant lui, refusant de voir le sol, si loin de lui à cet instant mais qu'il affronterait bien assez tôt. Pourtant légèrement vêtu, il ne tremblait pas dans cette nuit fraîche de novembre. Son visage aurait pu paraître de glace si une unique larme n'y traçait pas un sillon humide. Il prit une longue inspiration et se pencha légèrement vers l'avant, se sentant inexorablement attiré par le vide. C'était sûrement la bonne décision.

Un bruit sec claqua non loin de lui et il sursauta violemment, manquant de tomber. Il se tourna brusquement vers la gauche, fermement agrippé au muret et le cœur battant la chamade. Eclairé par la flamme du briquet, Malfoy, nonchalamment appuyé contre le parapet sur lequel Harry s'était hissé, allumait une cigarette. Ahurit, il fallut quelques secondes à Harry pour réagir.

- Putain Malfoy qu'est-ce que tu fous là bordel !

- Que de vulgarité monsieur Potter, répondit-il après avoir soufflé la fumée qu'il avait aspirée.

- J'ai faillit tomber !

La serpentard haussa un sourcil narquois en lui jetant un coup d'œil.

- N'était-ce pas ton intention de départ ? Lui demanda-t-il, faussement intrigué.

- Je… Putain j'ai pas envie de me prendre la tête avec toi Malfoy, c'est pas le bon soir pour ça… souffla-t-il.

- C'est un soir comme un autre.

- Va-t'en. Je… S'il te plait, va-t'en.

- Non.

- Pourquoi ? Ne me dis pas que tu comptes m'empêcher de -

- Non. C'est juste que ce n'est pas à moi de m'en aller.

- Qu-quoi ?!

- Ce n'est pas à moi de m'en aller, Potter, répéta-t-il en tirant une nouvelle bouffée.

- Tu fais exprès de ne pas voir ce qui est en train de se passer sous tes yeux ou tu as réellement envie de venir me faire chier jusqu'au bout ?

- Je viens ici tous les soirs depuis plus d'un an. Toi, tu viens de découvrir cet endroit par le plus grand des hasards, et non seulement tu l'infectes par ta simple présence, mais en plus, saisissant au vol une des plus stupides idées qui gravitent occasionnellement dans ton cerveau vide, tu décides d'y accomplir quelque chose que tu regretteras, trop tard bien sûr, une petite seconde avant d'avoir touché le sol.

- Tu ne sais rien de ce que je ressens.

- C'est fort probable. Et tu sais quoi ? J'en ai rien à foutre. Je voudrais juste que tu dégages les lieux et que tu ne reviennes jamais ici.

- Et si je ne veux pas ?

- Honnêtement Potter. Quand tu es descendu de ton dortoir il y a une heure ou deux parce que tu n'arrivais pas à dormir, que tu as décidé d'errer dans les couloirs et que tu es, comble de la malchance pour moi, tombé sur cet endroit, tu ne pensais pas une seule seconde à te jeter du haut d'une tour. Alors repousse ce projet que tu as adopté sur un coup de tête quelques minutes supplémentaires, le temps de trouver un autre plongeoir pour le grand saut.

- C'est un endroit paisible…

- Il l'est étrangement de moins en moins.

- Pourquoi viens-tu ici Malfoy ?

- T'avais pas un suicide de programmé ? Tu veux taper la causette avant ?

- Malfoy… Ne plaisante pas avec ça, je suis sérieux.

- Sans doute. Mais ce n'est pas mon affaire.

Harry se détacha de la silhouette de Malfoy qui s'était retourné pour s'appuyer contre le rempart, la cigarette entre les lèvres, et fixa silencieusement la foret interdite qui s'étirait devant eux. Un long silence s'installa entre les deux ennemis, que Harry se surpris à apprécier. Malfoy le rompit cependant d'un murmure.

- Tu ne veux pas te suicider.

Le brun, sans le regarder, répondit de la même manière.

- J'ai pourtant l'impression que c'est la meilleure chose à faire.

- Tu as eu peur de tomber. Tu as eu peur de mourir.

- Tu m'as surpris, je n'étais pas prêt.

- Tu ne le seras jamais.

- Comment pourrais-tu en être si sûr ?

Malfoy ne répondit rien, jeta son mégot, tira une deuxième cigarette de sa poche ainsi que son briquet, l'alluma et inspira longuement en fermant les yeux. Harry le regarda faire, presque fasciné.

- Depuis quand est-ce que tu fumes ?

Le blond ricana un instant.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit de dôle ? Ronchonna Harry.

- C'est la deuxième question personnelle que tu me poses Potter. Dans une situation pareille, n'es-tu pas sensé t'apitoyer sur ton pauvre sort plutôt que de te renseigner sur la vie des autres ? Tu n'oserais tout de même pas essayer d'engager une conversation civilisée avec moi ?! S'horrifia faussement le serpentard, faisait doucement sourire Harry.

- Par les couilles de merlin, voilà que je fais rire Saint Potter, mais où va le monde ?

- C'est ce que je me demandais aussi… N'essaierais-tu pas de me distraire ?

- Ne m'insulte pas je t'en pris, répliqua-t-il.

- Tu es bien étrange ce soir Malfoy…

- Et c'est celui qui est perché à moitié dans le vide avec l'intention de se suicider qui dis ça…

Cette phrase eu le mérite de ramener Harry à ses problèmes et un voile tomba soudain sur ses yeux, un voile sombre… Après un court silence, pesant celui-ci, Harry osa confier ses problèmes.

- Je n'arriverai pas à vivre avec l'image de Sirius en train de -

- Non Potter. Ne me confond pas avec la belette ou la Sang-de-bourbe. Je ne veux pas savoir les afflictions de ton petit cœur rongé par la culpabilité. Je ne suis pas ton ami. Je ne suis pas ton confident. Et tu n'es rien pour moi. Alors ne commence pas à t'épancher sur mon épaule. Ce n'est pas inscrit dans notre scénario, coupa-t-il sèchement.

Il écrasa sa deuxième cigarette, la jeta et s'en alla, n'accordant aucun regard au brun resté seul, les pieds dans le vide et le regard hagard.

* * *

- Pas encore mort Potter ?

Harry ne se retourna pas vers la voix narquoise de Malfoy qui venait d'arriver. Cela faisait déjà quelques minutes qu'il l'attendait, appuyé contre le parapet. Il l'entendit actionner son briquet, allumer une cigarette et inspirer un grand coup.

- J'en ai parlé à Hermione. Elle te remercie.

A cette phrase, Malfoy s'étouffa presque avec la fumée, ce qui fit sourire le griffondor.

- A la bonne heure ! La Sang-de-Bourbe me remercie. C'est un honneur, grimaça-t-il. Je ne vois pas de quoi, continua-t-il.

- Je lui ai dit que je voulais sauter. Et que tu m'en as empêché.

- C'est un mensonge.

- Ta présence m'a empêché de sauter.

- Tu m'en vois navré.

- Je m'en doute.

- Pourquoi ne pas avoir sauté après mon départ ?

- Tu m'en empêchais toujours.

- De mieux en mieux… Et pourquoi cette fois-ci ?

Le griffondor resta silencieux, écoutant les bruits nocturnes, le grésillement de la cigarette lorsque le blond tirait dessus puis les longues expirations lorsqu'il recrachait la fumée, l'odeur du tabac, qu'il s'étonna d'apprécier, tout comme la présence du serpentard, étonnamment calme et apaisé sur cette tour alors qu'il regardait sans le voir le paysage écossais. Harry eu envie de sourire, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. La situation lui semblait si irréelle tout à coup…

- Pourquoi es-tu revenu Potter ? Demanda Malfoy, le tirant de ses pensées.

- Je vais d'abord répondre à ton autre question.

- Je t'en prie, à ta guise, dit-il ironiquement.

- Imagine que… que tu es prêt à partir d'un endroit que tu as envie de quitter, une envie impérieuse. Tu as la main sur la poignée, la porte est entrouverte. Et alors que tu t'apprêtes à franchir le seuil à jamais, tu vois un étrange paquet posé non loin de toi. Comme un cadeau dont tu ne sais rien, ni ce dont il s'agit, ni qui l'a posé là. Ce cadeau t'intrigues, tu n'arrives pas à deviner ce qui se cache sous le papier brillant mais tu sais au plus profond de toi que quoi que cela soit, tu l'as toujours attendu. Tu jettes un coup d'œil à la porte, hésitant, mais tu sais que si tu la franchit, tu te demanderas toujours ce qu'il avait derrière ce papier argenté. Alors dis-moi Malfoy, n'aurais-tu pas fais comme moi ? Ne te serais-tu pas éloigné doucement de cette porte pour tenter de découvrir le cœur du cadeau ?

- Et s'il est impossible de l'ouvrir ? Souffla doucement le serpentard.

- Il n'est jamais impossible d'ouvrir un cadeau. Un cadeau est fait pour être ouvert et découvert. Il faut juste prendre le temps, pour ne pas le déchirer et savourer le moment.

- Et s'il n'y a rien, sous le papier brillant ?

- Le papier a besoin d'un support pour briller.

- Et si ce qui se cache derrière le papier ne te plaît pas ?

- La porte est restée entrouverte.

- Tu t'accordes un sursis.

- Oui. Mais ne t'en fait pas, le cadeau me plaît déjà.

- Fait attention Potter, on dirait une déclaration d'amour.

Harry éclata d'un rire clair qui résonna contre les murs de pierre nus.

- Oui. On dirait.


	2. Chapter 2

Voilà le second chapitre, j'ai déjà en tête une ou deux des scènes suivantes et normalement je sais comment cela va se terminer. Puisque cela ne sera pas long, voire très court, j'ose espérer que je vais réussir à finir cette histoire (j'ai une sorte de malédiction à déjouer).

Petite précision : Je me rends compte que l'endroit où se situent toutes les scènes n'est pas très facile à imaginer donc je vais essayer de vous faire une petite description. En réalité ce n'est pas vraiment le haut d'une tour. En fait, dans ma tête, on y accède par une salle désaffectée grâce à un escalier accroché au plafond et qui se tire comme pour certains greniers. Il y a une trappe qui donne sur une petite pièce. De cette pièce, une porte donne sur une sorte de terrasse. Le mur qui la soutient est bien le mur d'une des tours de Poudlard mais la terrasse ne recouvre pas le haut de la tour, elle est a mi-chemin (c'est tout de même assez haut). La moitié de la terrasse est recouverte par un petit toit, comme un porche.

Bon, après explication, je ne suis pas sûre que cela vous aide beaucoup m'enfin...

_**Cadeau de Novembre**_

_**Chapitre Deux**_

- Je suis étonné que les déchets qui te servent d'amis te laissent sortir.

- Tu es obligé de les insulter à chaque fois que tu parles d'eux Malfoy ? Souffla Harry.

- Oui.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi ils m'empêcheraient de sortir.

- Peut-être parce que tu as failli abréger ta misérable vie il y a à peine trois jours ? Demanda ironiquement le blond.

- Non sérieusement, tu es obligé d'être si désagréable ?

- Oui.

Harry secoua lentement la tête en fermant les yeux.

- C'est puéril.

- Sans doute. Sa majesté Potter compte répondre à ma question un de ces jours ?

- Ils savent où je suis-

- Comme c'est rassurant ! Justement l'endroit où tu as voulu te tuer !

- Et avec qui je suis.

- Comme c'est rassurant ! Justement avec une personne qui paierait pour te voir te faire tuer !

Le brun rigola un instant, amusé.

- Je suis sûr que c'est faux.

Draco haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

- Tu n'aimerais pas que je meure, expliqua-il.

- Tiens donc, et je ne m'en serais pas aperçu ?

- Voyons Malfoy, si je mourrais, qui est-ce qui donnerait un sens à ton existence ?

Le serpentard lâcha un rire narquois devant tant de suffisance, répandant un nuage de tabac dans les airs.

- On peut savoir d'où tu sors cette idée ?

- Un soir que je pensais à toi, pas la peine de faire de commentaires, je me suis dis que tu devais surement être né dans le seul but de me pourrir la vie.

Ils échangèrent un sourire. Le premier.

* * *

Malfoy ouvrit doucement la porte qui menait sur l'extérieur et ne fut pas surpris de trouver une silhouette assise sur le parapet, les pieds dans le vide. Il traversa la terrasse en jouant avec son briquet d'argent puis s'adossa aux remparts. Harry le regarda du coin de l'œil tandis qu'il allumait sa première cigarette. Il en fumerait quatre, puis il partirait. Entre temps ils auraient échangé quelques mots, Harry se serait énervé de l'entendre insulter ses amis, puis il en aurait rit. Il y aurait des moments de silence agréables et reposants. Et des moments où ils s'échangeraient des piques. Harry parlerait un peu mais pas trop, sinon ça énerverait le blond et le ferait partir. Malfoy laisserait échapper quelques mots, mais rien de très personnel. Il se plaindrait de la présence du Griffondor, mais pas trop méchamment. Enfin le blond écraserait sa dernière cigarette, mettant fin à ce que l'on appellerait difficilement une discussion et partirait, sans un au revoir. Harry se retournerait pour le voir s'éloigner, sourirait doucement en le voyant remonter le col de sa cape. Puis il resterait seul quelques minutes supplémentaires avant de descendre de la tour en faisant bien attention au troisième barreau de l'échelle qui glisse un peu. Et enfin la vie reprendrait son cour.

* * *

Ce soir-là, quand Draco ouvrit la trappe de la petite salle qui permettait d'accéder à la terrasse de la tour, il eu la surprise de découvrir des tapis sur le sol, un canapé à l'aspect confortable contre le mur et des amoncellements de coussins ici et là. Il se figea au centre de la pièce. Harry ouvrit la porte qui donnait sur l'extérieur et lui lança un grand sourire en l'apercevant.

- Tu tombes bien ! Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Demanda-t-il en balayant la salle d'un geste circulaire.

Le blond ferma les yeux et soupira longuement.

- Pourquoi as-tu fait ça au juste Potter ?

- Et bien c'est beaucoup mieux non ? Il commence à faire froid, nous serons mieux dedans que dehors !

Draco se pinça un instant l'arête du nez avant de se diriger vers la terrasse, bousculant le brun au passage. Harry perdit son sourire et fronça les sourcils avant de sortir à son tour. Le blond avait déjà allumé une cigarette et prenait de fortes bouffées, essayant de se calmer.

- Malfoy ? Tu n'es pas content ? Demanda Harry d'une petite voix. Je… Je pensais que ça te ferait plaisir que je nous fasse un petit coin sympa je ne voulais pas-

Le blond se retourna d'un coup, l'air effroyablement furieux.

- Tu ne voulais pas quoi Potter ? T'incruster dans ma vie ? Trop tard ! Bouffer mon espace vital ? Trop tard ! Venir me faire chier tous les soirs depuis deux semaines ? Trop tard ! T'approprier le seul endroit où je me sens bien ici ? Trop tard ! Encore et toujours trop tard !

Malfoy criait désormais, le visage déformé par la haine, sur le brun qui sentait des larmes lui monter aux yeux.

- Je suis désolé…

- Tu es désolé ?! C'est bien la peine d'être désolé ! Tu ne comprends pas Potter, je ne suis pas ton ami d'accord ? Alors par pitié, ne _nous_ fais pas de « petit coin sympa » ! Bordel mais à quoi tu pensais ?!

- Je suis-

- Dégage Potter.

- Mais-

- Dégage. Et ne revient plus.

Le blond lui tourna le dos et posa ses deux mains sur le muret de pierre qu'il serra au point de se faire blanchir les jointures. Harry esquissa un geste vers lui mais se ravisa. Baissant la tête, il fit demi-tour, ferma délicatement la porte, ouvrit la trappe et disparut dans l'ouverture.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Cadeau de Novembre**_

_**Chapitre Trois**_

La cigarette se consumait lentement, suspendue au-dessus du vide. Deux doigts la tenait négligemment, sans y faire vraiment attention. Il faisait un froid très sec en ce début de décembre, mais aucun vent ne soufflait et la fumée montait vers le ciel en volutes régulières.

Draco soupira longuement, rompant le silence oppressant. Il n'en avait plus l'habitude, de ce silence qu'il chérissait tant auparavant… Cela faisait déjà une semaine que Potter ne venait plus, comme il lui avait demandé. Il devrait se sentir content. Il ne l'était pas.

Des picotements le saisirent dans ses doigts immobiles. Il jeta la cigarette qu'il n'avait même pas fumé, la gorge nouée, pour se frotter les mains et essayer de les réchauffer en soufflant dessus, en vain. Il resserra les pans de sa cape autour de lui, se préparant à rentrer, et, jetant un dernier coup d'œil dans le parc, il se figea en apercevant une silhouette noire près du lac. Il n'avait pas besoin de se rapprocher pour la reconnaitre. Il savait, il _sentait_, que c'était Potter qui errait ainsi dans cette claire nuit d'hiver. Inexplicablement, il sentit son cœur se serrer. Alors malgré le froid, il décida de rester encore un moment. Pendant de longues minutes, il le regarda marcher lentement sur les berges du lac, taper quelque fois dans un caillou, s'arrêter pour regarder les étoiles… Et puis soudain, il le vit se retourner dans sa direction. Il ne voyait pas son visage, mais il sentait son regard peser sur lui. La sensation d'étau autour de son cœur se renforça et il ferma fortement les yeux, refusant de le voir, refusant de laisser s'échapper cette larme inopportune au coin de son œil. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, Harry avait disparut. Une émotion toute nouvelle le traversa alors de part en part : la culpabilité.

* * *

- Bonsoir Potter…  
Draco avait murmuré dans son dos, le faisant sursauter fortement et lâcher l'objet qu'il tenait entre ses mains. Se figeant littéralement, il n'osa pas se retourner. Il entendit le blond soupirer légèrement et avancer dans sa direction. Passant devant lui, il se baissa pour ramasser la lourde cape qui avait glissé des doigts du griffondor, la posa délicatement sur le canapé à sa gauche et se retourna enfin vers lui, l'air impassible.  
- Je suis désolé, je venais juste récupérer ma cape, je l'avais laissé ici la dernière fois et, enfin, tu viens plus tard d'habitude, je voulais pas te déranger, débita Harry à toute vitesse, chuchotant presque à la fin de sa phrase.  
Draco le regarda fixement quelques instants, le rendant horriblement mal-à-l'aise, puis ferma les yeux en se passant une main sur la nuque.  
- Ce n'est pas à toi de t'excuser Potter.  
Harry écarquilla les yeux, surpris.  
- Qu-quoi ?  
- Ce n'est pas à toi de t'excuser, c'est moi qui n'aurais pas du te parler comme ça. Alors voilà, je.. je suis désolé.  
La difficulté qu'il avait eu à sortir ces quelques mots manqua de faire sourire Harry qui se retint malgré tout, ne voulant pas risquer de le froisser. Il ne put cependant réprimer son air béat.  
- Tu t'excuses ? Toi ? Tu me demandes pardon, à moi, Harry Potter ?!  
- Ne me fais pas regretter, grogna le bond.  
- C'est… miraculeux…  
- Potter !  
- Ouais, ouais pardon.  
Malfoy le regarda de nouveau, semblant s'arrêter sur les moindres détails de son visage, penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté.  
- T'as une mine affreuse Potter, fit-il alors remarquer. Le brun baissa la tête.  
- Ouais je sais, je dors pas très bien depuis que, enfin en ce moment.  
Malgré lui, une nouvelle bouffée de culpabilité monta à la gorge de Draco qui décida de briser le silence gêné en sortant sur la terrasse. Il alluma une cigarette et aspira avidement la première bouffée, bouffée qu'il savoura pour la première fois depuis une semaine. Harry le rejoignit quelques instants plus tard, un sourire de nouveau plaqué sur les lèvres.  
- Ça veut dire que je peux rester ?  
- Un truc comme ça ouais…  
Le griffondor se hissa souplement sur le bord du rempart, pivota et laissa ses pieds pendre dans le vide, comme il en avait prit l'habitude.  
- Ça m'avait manqué, souffla-t-il finalement.  
- Quoi ?  
- Cet endroit, la vue, l'odeur du tabac, ton air grognon aussi…  
Draco râla pour la forme, sans grande conviction, touché malgré lui.  
- Moi aussi ça me manquait…dit-il au bout d'un moment.  
- Je te manquais ? S'exclama Harry.  
- Ne me fais pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dit Potter ! Rétorqua le serpentard, une légère rougeur aux joues.  
Harry sourit sans faire de commentaires. C'était un peu comme rentrer chez soi après une longue absence, c'était bon…  
- Est-ce que je peux te demander un truc ?  
- Dis toujours… répondit Draco.  
- Il y a une semaine, pourquoi est-ce que tu étais si en colère ? Parce que j'ai réfléchit et j'en suis venu à la conclusion qu'il y avait autre chose non ? Je veux dire, si je te dérange pas plus que ça aujourd'hui c'est que ma présence n'est pas si gênante alors… Harry se tut progressivement en avisant le visage de plus en plus fermé du serpentard. Enfin c'est pas grave, t'es pas obligé de répondre, rajouta-il alors précipitamment.  
Malfoy prit le temps de tirer sur sa cigarette encore quelques bouffées, de l'écraser et d'en allumer une deuxième avant de prendre la parole.  
- Je crois que… j'ai eu peur.  
- Peur de quoi ? L'interrogea doucement le brun.  
- Je sais pas… Enfin, quand t'as débarqué avec ton sourire radieux j'avais l'impression que t'étais tout content de me montrer la toute nouvelle déco de la cuisine et j'ai prit en pleine gueule cette…relation qu'on a depuis novembre. C'est pas normal ce truc de parler ensemble tous les soirs sans se foutre sur la gueule comme on en avait l'habitude avant. Alors quand j'ai réalisé ça j'ai eu peur, je me suis sentis dépassé par les événements et j'ai réagit un peu comme ça venait. Et c'est venu comme ça.  
- Et maintenant, elle te dérange encore cette ''relation'' ?  
- C'était pas pareil sans toi ici, finit-il par chuchoter.  
Harry se retourna vers la forêt pour cacher au serpentard le sourire ému et heureux qui venait de prendre place sur ses lèvres.  
- Tu vois que le cadeau n'est pas impossible à ouvrir Malfoy…dit-il doucement.  
- Tu ne m'avais pas dit que cela serait aussi dur pour moi, rétorqua-t-il sur le même ton.  
- La surprise et bien meilleure lorsque l'ouverture est récalcitrante. Elle prend tellement plus de valeur. Et puis j'aime prendre mon temps.  
- Alors prenons le temps.

* * *

Contrairement à mes habitudes, j'ai décidé de ne pas les torturer plus longtemps... je me fais trop gentille...


	4. Chapter 4

**_Cadeau de Novembre_**

**_Chapitre Quatre_**

Draco était sur le point d'allumer une cigarette, appuyé contre le mur près de la porte, lorsque Potter l'ouvrit et sortit. Il suspendit son geste alors que le brun, qui ne l'avait pas vu, se stoppa au milieu de la terrasse.  
- Il neige… l'entendit-il murmurer.  
Le griffondor avait le nez en l'air, et sans le voir Draco pouvait aisément deviner l'air ravi qu'il devait arborer en ce moment même. Harry baissa la tête et leva lentement les mains, les paumes retournées vers le haut, pour observer les petits flocons qui venaient s'y écraser et fondre instantanément. Il offrit ensuite son visage au ciel, les yeux fermés, avant de commencer à tourner lentement sur lui-même, puis de plus en plus vite. Draco ne put empêcher un sourire tendre de venir étirer ses lèvres devant la vision de ce grand gamin aux cheveux ébouriffés qui tournoyait sous les premières neiges de décembre et riait à gorge déployée. Le blond pensa vaguement que ce foutu griffondor était bien trop attendrissant pour son bien avant de s'ébrouer devant l'absurdité de tels propos, n'étant plus vraiment certain de sa propre santé mentale.  
- Mignon, compromettant mais mignon, murmura-t-il alors.  
Le brun se retourna instantanément vers lui, les joues rouges de gêne.  
- Oh, Malfoy… T'es là depuis longtemps ? demanda-t-il avec embarras.  
- Depuis le début.  
- Hum…  
- Tu n'avais jamais vu de neige Potter ? continua Draco de façon ironique.  
- Ce sont les premières… j'ai toujours trouvé que ça avait quelque chose de magique.  
Pour une fois, Draco ne rétorqua rien. La vision qu'il avait sous les yeux était un peu magique en effet.

* * *

Harry s'approcha de la silhouette immobile qu'il avait appris à connaître, ses pas faisant crisser doucement la neige sur le sol en pierre, et s'arrêta près de lui, appuyé dos au parapet.  
- Je t'ai vu t'éclipser de la salle. Je ne pensais pas que tu viendrais ici un soir pareil.  
- Ce soir n'a rien de particulier.  
- C'est quand même le bal de noël, tu sais, où les gens sont heureux et dansent avec les personnes qu'ils apprécient…  
- Tu n'y es pas non plus.  
Harry ne répondit rien, se contentant de regarder devant lui, fixement.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Potter, tu voulais m'inviter à danser ? Demanda-t-il narquoisement.  
- Et pourquoi pas… murmura-t-il.  
Draco éclata d'un rire froid.  
- C'est ridicule Potter, tu imagines une seule seconde la scène ? Non mais tu nous vois sérieusement danser ensemble, tout les deux ? Et pourquoi pas le demi-géant et le vieux fou tant que tu y es ! Vraiment n'importe quoi… rajouta-t-il en s'esclaffant doucement.  
Le brun baissa lentement la tête vers le sol sans réagir aux insultes du serpentard qui se tourna vers lui, surpris de son silence. Il avisa un instant le visage fermé du griffondor avant d'afficher une mine franchement étonnée.  
- Tu étais sérieux ?!  
Nouveau silence buté. Draco le fixa encore quelques secondes avant de soupirer longuement. Il tira une dernière longue bouffée sur sa cigarette avant de l'écraser sur le muret de pierre.  
Harry le sentit se déplacer et eu un instant peur de l'avoir fait partir mais deux chaussures cirées s'arrêtèrent dans son champ de vision et une main douce lui releva le menton. Harry croisa timidement le regard scrutateur du blond, qui le fixait la tête légèrement penchée.  
- M'accorderais-tu cette danse, Harry ? Demanda-t-il sérieusement.  
Le brun écarquilla les yeux de surprise, sentant son cœur battre un peu plus vite à l'entente de son prénom, qu'il prononçait pour la première fois.  
- Je… c'est pour te moquer de moi ?  
- Non.  
- Mais tu as dis que…  
- Ici nous sommes seuls.  
- Mais il n'y a même pas de musique… tenta-t-il faiblement.  
- Un peu d'imagination Monsieur Potter. Et puis tu as tort. Écoute, lui intima le blond.  
Harry tendit l'oreille et perçut en effet quelques notes d'une musique lente en provenance de la grande salle, la porte principale étant entrouverte. Une main lui saisit doucement le poignet pour le faire avancer de quelques pas avant de le forcer à poser la sienne sur une hanche fine. Il regardait Draco sans y croire alors qu'ils s'enlaçaient tendrement sur cette haute tour, les joues rougies autant par le froid que par la gêne. Et lentement, ils dansèrent. Les yeux dans les yeux et leur corps pressés l'un contre l'autre, ils se laissèrent guider par la mélodie qui voletait jusqu'à eux. Les flocons se mirent à tomber doucement autour d'eux et de la buée s'échappait de leurs lèvres entrouvertes à chaque respiration. Bientôt, ils auraient froid et devraient rentrer, affronter de nouveau la foule et le bruit. Mais pas tout de suite. Pour l'instant, Harry se contenterait parfaitement de se serrer un peu plus contre Draco, se délectant de sa chaleur. Il imagina la scène, comme Draco l'avait suggéré. Et la trouva parfaite.

* * *

Draco ouvrit la porte de la terrasse et avança de quelques pas, jusqu'à la limite du petit toit qui recouvrait la moitié de la terrasse. Il ferma un instant les yeux, profitant du silence hivernal si particulier et si apaisant. Son regard détailla ensuite le paysage devant lui, qui avait revêtu sa blanche tenue d'hiver, avant de se poser sur le sol à ses pieds. Il fronça les sourcils en avisant des pas dans la neige fraîche. Ils se dirigeaient jusqu'à la rambarde et semblaient faire demi-tour. Potter. Potter était venu. Potter était là.  
Un étrange signal d'alerte s'illumina dans son cerveau. Il n'eu pas le temps de se retourner, soudain envahit d'un très mauvais pressentiment, qu'une main insidieuse et sournoise lui glissa une boule de neige affreusement froide dans le cou.  
Un couinement aigu sortit de sa gorge alors qu'elle coulait dans son dos, lui faisant effectuer une danse ridiculement grotesque pour échapper à la sensation gelée, et ce sous le fou-rire du brun, littéralement plié en deux. Fini le silence hivernal. L'heure était à la vengeance. Le blond réussit enfin à se débarrasser de la neige et se retourna, furibond, vers le griffondor. Celui tenta de se calmer mais l'air grognon du serpentard relança son fou-rire.  
- Tu verrais ta tête Malfoy ! Rigola-t-il.  
- Ce genre de petite blague puérile ne me fait pas rire Potter, siffla le blond.  
Harry s'arrêta progressivement de rire et essuya les quelques larmes qui avaient coulé au coin de ses yeux.  
- Rho, tu te prends trop au sérieux !  
Le serpentard ne répondit rien, un sourire sadique étirant ses lèvres d'une façon particulièrement inquiétante du point du vue du brun.  
- Allez fait pas la tête, c'était juste pour s'amuser !  
Le blond fit un pas vers le brun qui recula instinctivement.  
- Malfoy ? Arrête de me regarder comme ça c'est flippant, lâcha-t-il en jetant un petit coup d'œil nerveux vers la porte.  
Second pas du blond, le mur dans le dos du brun.  
- Aller c'est bon, tu vas pas te venger pour si peu, tenta-t-il faiblement.  
Malfoy se retrouvait à quelques centimètres de lui, et son sourire s'agrandissait de seconde en seconde. Harry prit donc la meilleure décision à ses yeux : la fuite stratégique. Il n'eu malheureusement le temps que d'ouvrir la porte et de se précipiter à l'intérieur avant de se faire durement plaqué sur la tapis au centre de la pièce. Malfoy s'était assis sur le bas de son dos et commença à la torturer. Entre deux crises de rire, Harry se dit qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé être si sensible aux chatouilles.  
Au bout de quelques minutes, essoufflé et n'en pouvant plus, le griffondor réussit à reprendre le dessus et parvint à se dégager de l'emprise du blond. Un lutte féroce s'engagea alors entre les deux adolescents et ce fut finalement Harry qui eu le dessus, assis sur les cuisses du blond et tenant fermement ses poignets plaqués contre le sol. Il lui lança un regard vainqueur et amusé avant de se figer littéralement.  
Les joues rougies et les cheveux un peu ébouriffés par la lutte, Harry le trouva beau, voire foutrement excitant Et leur position était plus qu'équivoque. Il se tenait à califourchon à quelques centimètres à peine de l'entrejambe du serpentard et cette simple idée lui envoyait des bouffées de chaleur sournoises dans tout le corps. Le blond s'éclaffait toujours doucement, les yeux fermés, et n'avait pas du tout conscience de ce qui venait de traverser l'esprit du griffondor. Après quelques secondes, il ouvrit les yeux et les plongea dans ceux du brun au-dessus de lui. Il retint une exclamation surprise et perdit son sourire amusé en le voyant si près. Son souffle était court, ses pupilles dilatées et ses lèvres brillaient un peu, signe qu'il venait de se les mordre. Draco se rendit enfin compte de la position dans laquelle ils étaient et tenta de se dégager faiblement. Le regard mortellement sérieux plongé dans le sien, le griffondor resserra sa prise, faisant légèrement paniquer le blond. Celui-ci détourna le regard et lança des petits coups d'œil à droite et à gauche, cherchant vainement ce qui pourrait le sortir de cette situation des plus embarrassante, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente le souffle du griffondor sur ses lèvres.  
- Harry qu'est-ce que tu fais ? S'exclama-t-il dans un glapissement affolé.  
- Je t'embrasse, murmura-t-il en réponse.  
Et il l'embrassa. D'abord doucement, juste une pression des lèvres, puis sa langue se mêla à la partie et prit la lourde tâche de caresser la bouche de son compagnon jusqu'à ce que celui-ci capitule et lui en accorde l'accès. Dans un soupir extatique, les deux garçons s'embrassèrent, un peu maladroitement au départ puis de plus en plus passionnément. Profitant qu'Harry avait lâché les mains du blond pour s'appuyer sur le sol, celles-ci s'accrochèrent désespérément aux cheveux du brun, faisant pression sur sa nuque pour le pousser à l'embrasser plus profondément encore, tandis que ses hanches se soulevaient dans un mouvement saccadé et non contrôlé, heurtant celles du griffondor. Celui-ci lâcha la bouche de Draco lorsque son entrejambe, maintenant bien réveillée rencontra celle du blond, dans le même état que lui. Leurs regards se croisèrent alors qu'Harry recommença le même mouvement, se frottant sans vergogne contre l'érection de son compagnon, leur arrachant des gémissants de plus en plus nombreux. Soudain, Harry se redressa, retira sa propre cape et celle de son compagnon avant de se presser à nouveau sur son corps. Les deux épaisseurs en moins leur permettaient de sentir le membre dur de l'autre avec encore plus de précision. Tout en retirant la chemise du blond, Harry donna des coups de hanches plus amples et plus forts, le faisant durement haleter. Le serpentard se décida à être un peu plus actif et entreprit lui aussi de déshabiller son compagnon, ressentant un besoin quasiment vital à sentir sa peau contre la sienne. Quelques gestes empressés et maladroit plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent tout les deux en caleçon. Draco ancra alors ses doigts sur les hanches du brun, le poussant à se mouvoir plus rapidement sur lui. Il poussa un long gémissent en sentant les fesses du griffondor se frotter contre son sexe, à peine séparé par les deux minces épaisseurs de tissus. Perdu dans son plaisir, il perçu des doigts jouer avec l'élastique de son boxer avant de le lui retirer. Une petite partie de sa conscience lui rappela vaguement que ce qu'il était en train de faire n'était pas bien et il décida de fermer hermétiquement les yeux, essayant de se persuader dur comme fer que s'il ne pouvait pas le voir, il ne serait pas en train de gémir lamentablement sous le griffondor, et son sexe, qu'il n'avait jamais eu aussi dur, ne palpiterait pas entre des doigts habiles. Il ne pu cependant s'empêcher d'écarquiller démesurément les yeux lorsque quelque chose de foutrement chaud et serré entoura soudainement sa queue. Harry, la tête renversée en arrière, les mains posées sur son torse clair et le dos cambré au maximum, s'était purement et simplement empalé sur lui. Draco ne pu retenir un juron devant l'intensité de ce qu'il ressentait et se redressa en position assise afin d'enlacer fermement le griffondor. Celui-ci posa sa tête dans son cou et lui posa une multitude de baiser aérien de la nuque jusqu'à la gorge, croisant ses jambes dans son dos. Draco alla chercher ses lèvres pour lui donner un baiser vertigineux avant de poser ses mains sur les hanches du brun pour amorcer le premier mouvement. Il sentit Harry gémir longuement dans sa bouche et recommença, toujours aussi lentement. Ils firent l'amour voluptueusement, fermement enlacés, jusqu'à ce que le désir ne se fasse plus pressant. Le serpentard le renversa alors sur le tapis afin de lui asséner des coups de rein de plus en plus profonds et de plus en plus rapidement, faisant pousser de léger cris entrecoupés d'halètements de plaisir au griffondor jusqu'à ce qu'il sente ce dernier se resserrer brusquement autour de son sexe, provoquant sa propre jouissance. Essoufflé, il s'effondra sur le brun qui resserra délicatement ses bras autour de lui. Avant de s'endormir, il sentit son amant lui embrasser tendrement le front.

* * *

Et voilà, mon premier lemon... je suis émue *-*. Je compte sur vous pour me dire ce que ça vaut ^^


	5. Chapter 5

_**Cadeau de Novembre**_

_**Chapitre Cinq  
**_

C'est un timide rayon de soleil d'hiver qui réveilla Harry ce matin là. Un peu dans les vapes du sommeil, il se demanda vaguement ce qu'il faisait ici avant de se souvenir de la soirée. De sa blague. De leur lutte. De leurs baisers. De l'amour qu'il lui avait fait… Il se releva, rattrapa la couverture qui avait un peu glissé sur son corps nu et jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui. Il était seul. Désespérément seul. Déçu mais pas vraiment étonné, il se rhabilla lentement et lança un dernier regard sur le tapis qui avait accueillit leurs ébats de la veille avant de quitter la pièce, essayant de faire abstraction de son cœur douloureusement contracté.

* * *

Harry tournait lentement les pages d'un vieux livre à l'aspect miteux sans réellement les lire, davantage attentif aux moindres sons qui proviendraient de la petite trappe, signe d'un éventuel retour du blond, que des mots assommants qui dansaient devant ses yeux. Dans un soupir, il renonça à sa lecture, posa le livre et remonta sur lui la chaude couverture qui le protégeait du froid avant d'appuyer sa tête contre le rebord du canapé. C'est dans un état légèrement somnolent qu'une voix douce le surprit.

- Harry…

Il releva brusquement la tête, étonné de voir apparaitre par l'ouverture la chevelure hirsute de sa meilleure amie.

- Hermione ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?!

Hermione grimpa les dernière marches de l'échelle, referma doucement la trappe et se dirigea vers son ami qui lui laissa une place sur le canapé. Elle s'y assit et le dévisagea un moment, un pli soucieux lui barrant le front.

- C'est Malfoy qui m'envoie, finit-elle par dire.

Harry eu le souffle coupé par cette simple phrase et écarquilla les yeux sous la surprise.

- Quoi ?!

- C'est à cause de Malfoy que je suis là. Enfin il me l'a demandé de façon détournée bien sûr, tu le connais mieux que moi…

- Il t'a parlé ?!

- En fait, au milieu d'une de ses interminables insultes vis-à-vis de mon intelligence de Sang-de-Bourbe, il a glissé « qu'en effet, laisser son soi-disant meilleur ami suicidaire seul en haut d'une tour était la preuve d'une vivacité d'esprit sans commune mesure ». Cela m'écorche un peu la bouche de dire ça Harry, mais je crois qu'il s'inquiète pour toi…

Le brun se détourna de son amie et afficha un petit sourire béat, les yeux rêveurs, en murmurant :

- Il s'inquiète pour moi…

Une douce chaleur se propageait en lui à cette simple idée et son cœur battait un peu plus vite, comme ressuscité après une semaine de froide hibernation.

- Harry, tu nous as menti ?

- Quoi ? s'exclama-t-il, confus, en la regardant de nouveau.

- Tu nous as dit que tu venais le rejoindre ici tous les soirs et que vous discutiez. Tu nous as dit que tu n'étais pas seul. C'est pour ça qu'on t'a laissé faire même si cette histoire ne nous plaisait pas du tout et qu'on s'inquiétait pour toi à chaque fois que tu quittais la salle commune. C'était un mensonge Harry ?

- Non ! Non pas du tout ! C'est la vérité ! Enfin c'était la vérité…

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé alors ?

Harry détourna les yeux, gêné, pour les poser sur ses mains qui s'entortillaient sur ses genoux.

- Harry ? le relança Hermione.

- C'est pas facile à dire…

- Il ne t'a pas fait de mal au moins ! Vous vous êtes battu ?

- Non.

- Et bien quoi alors ? s'impatienta-telle.

- … On a couché ensemble… finit-il par murmurer après un silence pesant.

Ne discernant aucune réaction de la part de la brune, il cru qu'elle n'avait pas entendu. Il osa alors la regarder et reconsidéra son jugement en avisant l'air profondément choqué de son amie qui, la bouche à moitié ouverte, le fixait avec de grands yeux.

- Je… c'est une blague ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix enrouée.

- Non.

- Mais… Tu étais… consentant ?

- Évidemment Hermione, mais qu'est-ce que tu vas imaginer… soupira-t-il.

- Excuse-moi d'émettre des hypothèses logiques pour tenter d'expliquer quelque chose d'aussi irrationnel ! S'exclama-t-elle.

- Cela ne te vient pas à l'esprit que nous aurions pu en avoir juste envie ?!

Alors qu'elle allait rétorquer quelque chose, la griffondor remarqua l'éclat blessé dans les yeux verts de son ami et s'en voulu de son impulsivité.

- Hum… Excuse-moi Harry, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. C'est juste que c'est assez… inattendu. Je ne pensais pas que vous aviez de telles relations avec Malfoy. Enfin je ne savais pas quoi vous étiez, heu, gay.

- Je ne le savais pas non plus… C'est arrivé une seule fois Hermione, et je sais pas trop comment ni pourquoi à vrai dire…

Dans un sens, Harry était soulagé qu'une autre personne partage désormais ce lourd secret. Il avait l'impression que cela l'allégeait un peu, même si ce n'était pas vraiment le cas. Enfin, tout dépendrait de la réaction de la brune. Hermione intercepta alors le regard indécis que lui lançait son meilleur ami et se rendit enfin compte de la situation plutôt désagréable dans laquelle il devait se trouver. Il avait profondément besoin de soutient. Alors malgré la stupéfaction totale dans laquelle elle était plongé, elle se décida à jouer ce rôle et posa une de ses mains sur celles du brun qu'elle serra avec tendresse. Il la regarda avec une reconnaissance non feinte, sachant par ce geste que si elle ne comprenait pas encore, du moins elle acceptait.

- Que s'est-il passé ensuite ? L'interrogea-t-elle doucement.

- Je me suis réveillé le lendemain matin et il était parti. Ca fait une semaine qu'il ne vient plus, répondit-il d'une voix blanche.

- Et ça fait une semaine que tu l'attends… souffla-t-elle.

Le brun la regarda alors avec une telle tristesse au fond des yeux qu'elle prit conscience que quelque chose de vraiment très important était en train de se jouer. Tout ce qui était en rapport avec l'amour était important. Alors elle dégagea doucement une mèche brune du front de son ami avant d'y poser un baiser avec toute la tendresse et le réconfort dont elle était capable. Le brun se sentit enfin avoir le droit de craquer et le fit, blottit dans la douce étreinte de la jeune femme.

* * *

- Au fait, comment m'as-tu retrouvé hier ?

- Carte du maraudeur, répondit laconiquement Hermione qui lui tournait le dos et marmonnait des choses incompréhensibles depuis quelques minutes, parfois entrecoupés d'insultes toutes plus imagées les unes que les autres, ce qui amusait grandement le brun qui l'observait, tranquillement assis sur le canapé.

- Et tu comptes venir ici tous les soirs ?

La brunette s'arrêta de baragouiner pour se tourner vers lui, les bras croisés et un air suspicieux sur le visage.

- C'est une façon polie de me dire que ma présence t'indispose, cher Harry ? Si c'est le cas tu devras t'y faire. Ne pense pas une seule seconde que je te laisse le choix. Ce serait insensé de te laisser seul dans un moment pareil. Déjà que tu n'allais pas bien avant, l'autre peroxydé en rajoute une couche. Alors tu la ferme et tu subis, en silence !

Un sourire amusé étira les lèvres du brun qui se leva et vient prendre son amie dans les bras. Celle-ci perdit son air de major coincé et resserra son étreinte en soupirant.

- Je resterai le temps qu'il faudra Harry… murmura-t-elle.

- Je suis très heureux que tu sois avec moi… répondit-il sur le même ton.

Il restèrent enlacés quelques secondes supplémentaires, jusqu'à ce que la brune ne se défasse brusquement de l'étreinte en s'exclamant qu'elle avait « trouvé », pour se retourner vers le mur, baguette en avant, et prononcer une formule qu'Harry ne connaissait pas. Une lumière rougeâtre sortit de sa baguette pour s'écraser sur la paroi où une cheminée apparu brusquement. Un feu ronronnait doucement dans le foyer, dégageant une chaleur agréable. Harry lança un sourire amusé à la brune qui affichait un air extatique.

- Quoi ? J'avais froid ! Se défendit-elle en avisant l'air moqueur du brun.

* * *

- Il y a une chose que je ne comprends pas Harry…

- Hum ?

- Je trouve ton comportement étrange.

- Hum Hum…

- Parce qu'en fait… Harry ?

- Hum ?

- Tu ne m'écoutes pas du tout, hein ?

- Hum.

- Ron m'a demandé en mariage. Mais je compte refuser parce que je me suis aperçu que j'étais follement amoureuse de Rogue. Mais Rogue vit une aventure déchainée et passionnée avec Flitwick. Alors je suis malheureuse tu comprends ?

- Hum hum.

- Bon sang, Harry !

La brun leva enfin les yeux de sa lecture, vaguement surpris de ce soudain éclat de voix.

- Quoi ?

- Rien rien, il y a juste une heure que je te parle et que t'en fiche royalement.

Le brun soupira, ferma son livre qu'il posa délicatement sur le tapis près de lui.

- Je t'écoute.

- Tu es bien trop généreux, se moqua-t-elle avant de reprendre un air sérieux. Je me disais juste que tu n'avais pas l'air complètement… anéantit par cette histoire. Avec Malfoy. Pas que je voudrais que tu le sois hein ! Mais tu as juste l'air… neutre. Ni trop triste, ni trop en colère. C'est assez déstabilisant je n'arrive pas vraiment à savoir ce que tu ressens. Moi à ta place je-

- Je l'attends. C'est tout, répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

- Mais c'est avilissant pour toi, voyons ! s'exclama-t-elle. Il te laisse tomber comme une, heu… comme ça, et tu ne te donnes même pas le droit d'être en colère ?! Ce qu'il a fait est vraiment, vraiment… dit-elle, cherchant ses mots.

- Malfoyen ? proposa innocemment Harry, s'attirant un regard noir.

- Ce n'est pas une excuse Harry !

- Je sais. Mais je l'attends quand même. Et je continuerai de l'attendre quoique tu en penses, répondit-il d'une voix calme.

- Oui mais enfin… Tu n'as pas peur de… d'attendre pour rien ? demanda-t-elle doucement, faisant bien attention dans le choix de ses mots pour ne pas blesser son ami. A sa grande surprise, celui-ci sourit légèrement.

- Je sais qu'il va revenir ici un de ces soirs.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je commence à comprendre comment marchent les serpentards. Leur réputation n'est pas infondée, ils sont totalement dénués de courage.

Devant le froncement de sourcil de son amie, il daigna s'expliquer un peu plus.

- C'est déjà arrivé. Cette sorte de crise d'angoisse dès qu'il se passe quelque chose d'un peu important entre nous. La dernière fois il a mit une semaine à s'en remettre et c'était pour pas grand-chose. Alors je me doute bien qu'il mettra un peu plus de temps à assimiler le concept sur ce coup-ci. Je prends mon mal en patience et j'attends. C'est la seule chose à faire. C'est évident que chaque jour qui passe est un peu plus… difficile à supporter. Mais je sais au plus profond de moi qu'il reviendra, qu'il s'excusera à sa manière et que tout ira mieux. Ça me permet de tenir. J'ai répondu à ta question ? demanda-t-il après un court silence.

La brune hocha la tête et il retourna à sa lecture, la laissant un peu perdu devant les changements qui s'étaient opérés en si peu de temps chez son ami. Elle trouvait néanmoins que Harry devrait être beaucoup plus en colère et ne devrait pas avoir l'air d'avoir déjà pardonné à Malfoy alors qu'il ne s'était pas encore excusé, et qu'elle doutait qu'il le fasse un jour. Elle dévisagea son ami un instant, son air fatigué et triste, ses cernes sous les yeux et sentit son cœur se serrer. Dans un élan de tendresse farouche, elle eu la pensée que si Malfoy ne se ramenait pas rapidement, elle irait elle-même le chercher, quitte à utiliser la force.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Cadeau de Novembre**_

_**Chapitre Six  
**_

- Granger !

Hermione se figea à l'entente de son nom, le pied posé sur le premier barreau de l'échelle, et se retourna vers la voix qui l'avait interpellé.

Draco Malfoy sortit alors du coin sombre de la pièce dans lequel il était dissimulé et fit quelques pas nonchalants vers la griffondor, les mains dans les poches, avant de s'arrêter au milieu de la pièce. En quelques grandes enjambées, la brune l'avait rejoint. Sa main claqua fortement contre la joue du serpentard qui essuya du bout des doigts le sang qui coula alors de sa lèvre, sans manifester le moindre signe de douleur.

- Je présume l'avoir mérité…

- Bien sûr que tu l'as mérité espèce de salopard ! Murmura furieusement la brune, pour ne pas attirer l'attention de son ami dans la pièce au-dessus. Tu n'es qu'un irresponsable Malfoy ! continua-t-elle sur le même ton. Un connard d'égoïste ! Et dire qu'après tu viens me faire la morale, alors que c'est toi qui l'as laissé seul, Malfoy ! Une semaine ! Qui sait ce qui aurait pu se passer en une semaine ! Y as-tu au moins pensé ! Il aurait pu sauter un nombre incalculable de fois ! Nous l'aurions retrouvé mort, éclaté en bas de la tour le lendemain ! Tu y as pensé à tout ça avant de te tirer, pauvre con ?

La brune, toujours très en colère mais se forçant à chuchoter, avait la voix qui chevrotait par moment, la faisant monter dans des aigus désagréables et ses yeux se remplissaient lentement de larmes. Mais Draco ne pensa pas une seule seconde à se moquer, bien trop impressionné, même s'il ne l'avouera jamais, par l'aura meurtrière qui gravitait alors autour de la préfète. Il soupira un moment.

- Il n'était pas seul… lâcha-t-il dans un souffle.

- Quoi ? Bien sûr que si !

- Non. Je suis venu la première semaine. Tous les soirs. J'étais ici, dans cette pièce et j'écoutais. Je me calais sur l'échelle et j'écoutais ses pas, les pages qui tournait, la bruit de la couverture. Et quand j'entendais la porte de la terrasse s'ouvrir, je jetais un coup d'œil pour vérifier qu'il ne faisait pas de conneries. Il n'était pas seul. Pas complètement. Je le suivais même jusqu'à son dortoir pour m'assurer qu'il rentre en un seul morceau. Après tu étais là. Il n'a jamais été seul.

Hermione, bouche bée, observait le profil du serpentard qui s'était retourné vers la fenêtre où filtrait quelques rayons de lune. Elle avait du mal à l'imaginer passant ses soirées dans l'inconfort de cette pièce minable et pleine de poussière, dans le froid, attendant qu'Harry descende l'échelle et rentre au dortoir.

- Cela revient au même pour lui, Malfoy, soupira-t-elle dans un souffle. Lui, il a passé cette semaine seul. Pourquoi est-ce que tu as fait ça ? demanda-t-elle après un court silence.

- Mes raisons ne regardent que moi.

- Il va bien falloir que tu t'expliques.

- Je ne te dois rien.

- Mais tu dois beaucoup à Harry.

À ces mots, le serpentard leva la tête vers le plafond et le regarda un instant, comme s'il pouvait voir au travers.

- Oui, beaucoup trop, souffla-t-il au bout d'un moment.

- Si j'ai bien compris, ma présence n'est pas désirée ce soir, murmura la brune avec un sourire dans la voix.

Draco se retourna vers elle et l'observa attentivement. Elle soutint son regard scrutateur sans broncher jusqu'à ce qu'il esquisse un léger sourire amusé.

- Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que tu me laisses carte blanche, je m'étais plutôt préparé à devoir utiliser la force à vrai dire…

- Je veux le bonheur d'Harry.

- Et tu penses que je pourrais y contribuer ?

- Il allait mieux. Il faisait moins de cauchemars. Le problème Malfoy, c'est que tu as le pouvoir de le rendre heureux comme celui de le détruire tout à fait. Et je n'ai absolument pas confiance en toi.

- Je ne peux pas te dire ce que tu veux entendre Granger.

- Je sais. Alors je vais prendre le risque, dit-elle en s'éloignant de quelques pas vers la porte. Tu as de la chance que Ron ne soit au courant de rien Malfoy, rajouta-t-elle avant de partir pour de bon.

* * *

Lorsqu'Harry entendit la trappe s'ouvrir ce soir-là, il fit semblant de dormir, allongé de côté sur le canapé. Il n'avait aucune envie de parler à Hermione. L'absence de Draco s'était douloureusement fait sentir tout au long de la journée et il n'avait qu'une envie, rester seul. Mais quand il l'entendit retirer sa cape et ses chaussure avant de se rapprocher de lui pour se glisser sous la couverture, coincé entre le dossier du canapé et son dos, il n'eut plus aucun doute sur son identité. Draco était finalement venu. Harry essaya de rester calme et impassible quand il sentit une main timide se poser sur son ventre pour le serrer un peu plus contre le torse du serpentard mais son cœur ne put s'empêcher de bondir dans sa cage thoracique. Il savait qu'il ne devrait pas se laisser faire, le laisser le prendre ainsi dans ses bras mais c'était juste trop bon. Alors il s'accorda un moment de répit, et se colla instinctivement plus près de son amant pour absorber sa chaleur. Aux portes du sommeil, son cœur contracté se relâcha enfin, lorsqu'une bouche se posa sur sa nuque et qu'une voix tendre répéta en une douce litanie « je suis désolé ».

* * *

Avant même d'ouvrir les yeux le lendemain matin, Harry perçu l'absence de Draco dans son dos. Ainsi il était repartit, et l'avait une fois de plus laissé seul. Hermione avait raison. Il l'avait attendu pour rien. Une unique larme roula alors sur sa joue. Il frissonna violemment lorsqu'une main douce la recueillit délicatement entre ses doigts. Il ouvrit alors lentement les yeux pour les plonger dans ceux de Draco, assis en tailleur devant le canapé à moins d'un mètre de lui.

- Bonjour, souffla doucement le blond.

Le griffondor, sans répondre, se rassit sur le canapé en passant une main lasse dans ses cheveux. Il poussa ensuite un long soupir en relevant les yeux vers le blond, interceptant son regard anxieux qui ne l'avait pas lâché.

- Pourquoi es-tu venu, Malfoy ? demanda-t-il d'une voix froide.

Le blond tressaillit devant l'utilisation de son nom ainsi prononcé, un peu comme une insulte. Il paniqua un moment, craignant d'avoir comprit à demi-mots que le brun ne souhaitait plus le voir. Mais il s'était juré d'aller jusqu'au bout avant de venir, quitte à essuyer un refus.

- Pour m'expliquer… répondit-il alors.

- Il n'y a rien a expliquer. Tu as encore eu peur c'est ça ? Tu as paniqué parce que tu as encore « prit en pleine gueule cette relation bizarre qu'on a depuis novembre » ? Demanda-t-il en reprenant narquoisement les mots que Draco avait utilisé un mois plus tôt.

- Harry ne fait pas ça…

- Ne fait pas quoi ?

- Parler comme ça. Ce n'est pas toi. Tu ne me facilite pas les choses…

- Ce n'est pas mon intention.

- Ecoute j'ai bien réfléchit et-

- Ah oui, pour ça, j'imagine que tu as bien réfléchit. Dix-neuf jours Draco ! Dix-neuf putain de jours ! Ça on peut dire que tu as prit le temps pour réfléchir ! Bordel s'était si dur que ça d'assimiler qu'on avait couché ensemble ?

- J'ai paniqué le lendemain matin et puis... Comprends-moi aussi merdre, j'ai pas bien l'impression que tu te rendes compte des conséquences… On est dans deux camps ennemis Harry…

- Mais j'en ai rien à foutre Draco… J'ai toujours pensé qu'il y avait des choses pour lesquelles on se bat coûte que coûte. Mais apparemment j'me suis trompé. Moi j'ai pas envie de réfléchir. J'ai pas envie de penser aux conséquences. J'ai envie de vivre. Il y a quelques temps je voulais mourir. Et j'ai faillit crever. Ça me suffit. J'ai envie de vivre Draco, tu comprends ? Cela faisait si longtemps que cela ne m'était pas arrivé, ne me retire pas ça…

- Tu réagis comme si le monde n'existait plus en dehors de cette tour. Mais c'est faux et tu le sais. Ici… c'est différent, ici on est quelqu'un d'autre. Mais il faut redescendre sur terre de temps en temps. On va y être forcé tu sais ?

- Tu te trompes Draco. Il n'y a qu'ici que nous sommes nous-mêmes.

- Peut importe, cela revient au même… soupira le blond.

- Non. C'est très important au contraire. Regarde-toi. Regarde ce que tu es devenu, murmura-t-il en passant doucement un doigt dans les cheveux blonds qui retombaient sur son front. Tu as changé Draco. Ose me dire que tu ne te sens pas mieux depuis novembre, ose me dire que tu n'attendais pas le soir avec impatience, ose me dire que tu n'appréciais pas nos silences et nos discussions, nos baisers…

Harry posa tendrement sa main sur la joue du blond qui ferma les yeux en soupirant d'aise, s'appuyant un peu plus contre la paume chaude, avant d'embrasser l'intérieur du poignet du brun. Le griffondor ne pu retenir un tressaillement à ce geste et une vague de chaleur irradia dans son corps.

- J'ai peur, Harry… murmura-t-il après un court silence.

Le brun fit glisser sa main sur la nuque du serpentard afin de le tirer doucement vers lui, le faisant s'asseoir sur le canapé, et lui embrassa délicatement le front. Il sentit ensuite avec stupéfaction un corps chaud et tremblant se blottir contre lui. Bientôt il faudra se lever. Retrouver leur vies, leurs amis, leurs mensonges et leur haine factice. Alors pour l'instant, il pouvait bien se laisser aller contre le dossier dans un soupir de bien-être, serrant toujours son amant contre son torse.

* * *

Ils s'étaient retrouvés le soir même, impatients et indécis. Après s'être fixés en chiens de faïences une dizaines de secondes interminables, ils s'étaient précipités l'un sur l'autre, leurs bouches inexorablement attirées. Ils échangèrent alors un long baisé désespéré au goût d'espoir suivit de nombreux autres, des tendres et timides, des passionnés et exigeants, des soulagés et apaisés…

Tendrement enlacés sur le canapé et nus sous la couverture, Harry couvait du regard l'ange qui dormait dans ses bras, dos à lui. C'était lui qui avait peur désormais. Il avait peur de revivre un réveil douloureux. Et seul.

- Potter, c'est très valorisant d'être fixé de la sorte, je sais que je suis magnifique, mais j'aimerais vraiment dormir là, tu m'as épuisé… marmonna une voix à moitié assoupie.

Harry eu un sourire tendre et ébouriffa doucement les cheveux clairs, s'attirant de nouveaux grommèlements.

- Draco ?

- Quoi ?

- Tu seras là demain matin ? Demanda-t-il d'une toute petite voix.

Le serpentard resta silencieux un court moment avant de se retourner difficilement entre les bras de son amant pour le regarder dans les yeux. Il fronça les sourcils lorsqu'Harry détourna le regard en rougissant.

- Oh, Harry… soupira-t-il lorsque quelques larmes douloureuses coulèrent sur les joues du brun. Il l'enlaça plus fortement encore, embrassant sa gorge et sa nuque puis lui murmura doucement à l'oreille des « toujours » et des « plus jamais », recevant en plein cœur sa détresse et son air éperdu, d'autant plus qu'il l'avait lui-même provoqué. Il fit cette nuit-là la promesse d'être là, toujours là, de ne plus jamais le laisser seul, de ne plus jamais le faire souffrir. Et Harry revécu.

* * *

Harry avait rejoint Draco sur la terrasse et s'était appuyé, comme au début, sur le parapet. Le serpentard fumait une cigarette sans le regarder, les yeux perdus dans le vide. Le brun respecta cet étrange silence et attendit patiemment, sentant qu'une chose très importante était en suspend. Une cigarette plus tard, Draco ouvrit la bouche et sa voix, un peu rauque, s'éleva dans cette nuit de janvier.

- Tu te souviens, Potter, il y a deux mois, tu t'es mis en tête d'ouvrir un cadeau, pour en découvrir le cœur. On dirait bien que tu as fini par y arriver. Je l'ai découvert avec toi, grâce à toi. Alors j'imagine que désormais il t'appartient...

- Fait attention Malfoy, on dirait une déclaration d'amour, souffla Harry, la gorge nouée.

Le serpentard accrocha son regard avant de murmurer, le plus sérieusement du monde :

- Oui. C'en est une.

* * *

**_FIN_**

* * *

Et voilà, ultime chapitre de cette bien courte et, je le reconnais, plutôt simple histoire. Mais c'était voulu, je n'avais pas envie de me lancer dans une histoire rocambolesque que je n'aurais pas eu le courage de finir. J'espère cependant qu'elle vous aura plut, c'est une petite histoire d'amour sans prétentions, juste des sentiments. Je suis sinon très fière de vous l'avoir présenté et surtout, surtout, je vous remercie infiniment de toutes vos reviews, surtout à** Yamashita6** et a **Jes-Cullen-Malfoy** qui en ont laissé une à chaque chapitre ou presque. Mais aussi à **Machiik**, **PrincessSly**, **sama**-**66 **et **shimizuu **qui l'ont mise dans leur favoris et à tous ceux qui l'ont suivit. J'espère vous avoir laissé une bonne impression et pouvoir revenir bientôt avec une nouvelle histoire, peut-être plus aboutie qui sait ?

Merci à vous tous ! (merde voilà que je pleure -_-")


End file.
